


Prettiest Boy On Earth

by queenofdeansbooty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: Sam Winchester has always been by your side from elementary school. You’re his best friend and he’s the most handsome man you’ve ever known.





	Prettiest Boy On Earth

“Bye, mommy!” You looked at your mom and smiled as she waved to you. You rushed to school, excited to start the first grade. You had made a friend in kindergarten and over summer. His name was Sam Winchester and you couldn’t wait to see if he was in your class.

You rushed into the building with all the other kids and you already knew who your teacher was going to be. You had her last year and she didn’t want a whole new batch of children so she decided to move up a grade to be with her class from last year.

You rushed into the classroom to see your teacher, Ms. Gold helping a few other students.

“Hi, Ms. Gold!” You said excitedly. She looked over at you and waved.

“Hello Y/N, it’s good to see you. Go ahead and put your backpack away and take your seat.” She said and you nodded, looking around the classroom to see if you could spot Sam. He was nowhere in sight and you sighed, putting your backpack where all the other ones went.

You walked over to a seat that you liked. In front of every chair, there were blank white pages and some crayons. You didn’t touch them, assuming that you were going to color when class started.

“Y/N!” You looked up to see Sam and Dean by the door. You smiled widely and waved, watching as Dean leaned down and whispered something to him. Sam nodded and Dean walked off, giving you a look over once before disappearing.

“Sammy! I saved a seat for you!” You smiled widely, patting the seat next to you. Sam put away his backpack and he took the seat next to you, smiling widely.

“I missed you,” Sammy said with a slight blush.

“I missed you too! Look, my front teeth are gone!” You smiled and pointed to your missing teeth.

“Awesome! Did you get a lot of money from the Tooth Fairy?” Sam asked.

“I got two dollars! I’m saving it for something special.” You giggled, looking at the teacher who gathered everyone’s attention.

“Now, children, this is the first day and I want to do something special. In front of you is a piece of paper and some crayons. I want you to draw what you did this summer and we will share.” Ms. Gold said, letting the kids get to work. Chatter irrupted throughout the classroom and you smiled, getting straight to work.

“What else did you do this summer?” Sam asked, not knowing what to draw.

“I went to my nana papa’s house. They live in a different state. But that’s not what I’m drawing. “You smiled, drawing the shape of a person.

“What are you drawing?” Sam asked, looking at your paper.

“You.” You said without looking up.

“Why me?” Sam asked quietly.

“Because you’re the prettiest boy on Earth and I like you and we hung out and it was the best time!” You grinned, looking at him. Sam smiled softly at you, knowing what to draw.

* * *

 

Summer break went by quickly and boringly. Every summer, you went to your nana and papa’s house but they were gone now and your parents didn’t want to do anything this summer. Every single summer, you always did two things that never changed.

Went to your grandparent’s house and hung out with Sam Winchester. You’ve been in the same class for as long as you can remember but this was the first day of Freshman year and once you go to high school, people tend to separate. You never even got the chance to ask what high school he was going to.

The first class of the day was art class. You’ve always had a talent for drawing and you wanted to embrace it so you decided to think about doing art as a career and that is why you were in the class this year.

You were always an early kid so other freshman students that were piling into the room was nothing weird to you. You had your head down with your headphones in, trying to distract yourself from the fact that you might not see Sam anymore.

You felt a hand on your shoulder and you looked up to see the most beautiful man you’ve ever seen.

“Sam!” You ripped your headphones off and got up, giving him a tight hug. He laughed and hugged you back, sitting next to you.

“Did you really think I wouldn’t be in this school?” Sam asked with a smile.

“Well, there are like 4 different high schools that you could have gone to after 8th grade. I’m just happy to see you.” You smiled widely. Him being here made your day and will probably make your whole year.

“I wouldn’t leave my best friend all alone.” He joked, nudging your arm.

“I guess not.” You said with a smile.

“Alright, kids, welcome to high school. Well, to start off, I think we should go around the room and introduce us to each other and welcome one another.” The teacher said, starting with the person closest to the door. You reached into your backpack and grabbed your notebook, putting it on the table. You reached in to grab a pencil.

“What’s this?” Sam asked, grabbing a piece of paper that was sticking out of your notebook. You looked over and saw him grab the work of art you were in the middle of.

“Oh, I was going to surprise you with that but after summer, I didn’t think I would see you again so I stopped working on it.” You said, blushing slightly. It was a half-drawn picture of Sam which could be really great if you finished it.

“Why is this of me?” He looked at you.

“Because you’re the prettiest boy on Earth. Remember I would tell you that when we were younger?” You grinned, looking at the teacher who was side looking at you and Sam.

“Yeah, I remember. You should finish it.” Sam said, handing you the drawing back.

“Maybe I will.” You whispered with a smile.

* * *

Today was the day. High school was hell for you but with your best friend by your side, you thought that you could take over the world. But today was the day that everyone went on their own way.

Graduation.

You weren’t ready to leave Sam because you’ve spent your whole life in the same class, being by each other’s side for as long as you can remember and now he is going away to Stanford which you couldn’t do anything about it. You got a scholarship to MIT which you were so excited to take but you would be thousands of miles away from your best friend.

“Now, remember, be safe and enjoy the first step into the rest of your lives!” The principal said. The class of 2001 screamed with joy and threw their hats up, celebrating that they were now adults with the rest of their lives ahead of them.

You got up, exiting the stadium, looking for someone important. You had to give Sam his present as a way of him remembering you.

“Sam!” You said, rushing over to him. He smiled widely and hugged you when he met you, lifting you off the ground. He got tall over the years which you loved about him. He was even taller than his older brother but not by much.

“Y/N, I’m so glad I got to see you before I left,” Sam said with a smile, letting you down on your feet.

“Hi, Dean.” You said with a smile, looking at his older brother.

“Congratulations, Y/N. Sam, dad wants to see you when you’re done.” Dean said, looking at Sam. He nodded and Dean walked away, giving you and Sam alone time for at least a few minutes.

“I can’t believe this is it. We’re not going to see each other anymore.” You said sadly, getting tears.

“Y/N, we will talk every day. You’re following your dream of being an amazing artist and I’m following mine to become a lawyer. Our schools just don’t happen to be next to each other.” Sam said, moving some hair away from your eyes. You couldn’t deny that you had feelings for your best friend but you never acted upon them.

You loved being his best friend and you had so much fun when you were with him, you just didn’t think he would feel the same way. He had a few girlfriends in high school and you knew he would definitely have one when he went to college.

“Just promise me you’ll visit. I’ll make plans for Spring Break or summer break. I can’t go the rest of my life without seeing you.” You said, looking up into his eyes.

“I promise.” He said with a smile, leaning down and kissing your cheek. You blushed furiously and looked down before pulling something from your bag.

“I have something for you.” You gave him the rolled-up paper and waited for his reaction. He unrolled it and gasped, looking at the amazing drawing you did of you and him.

“Wow, this is amazing. MIT is sure lucky to have you.” Sam said with a smile, looking into your eyes.

“Don’t forget me, okay?” You said, swallowing a heavy lump.

“How could I? You’re my best friend. You didn’t have to draw me a picture of us because I won’t forget you.” Sam chuckled, rolling the paper back up.

“I know, but only because you’re the prettiest boy on Earth.” You said, moving some of his long hair away from his face. He smiled widely, hoping that you wouldn’t be gone from his life forever.

* * *

Your life has been one big rollercoaster. You found out things that you didn’t know you could handle. You lived with your sexy and incredible boyfriend who was always thoughtful of you. His brother was a pain in the ass but you loved him too.

If someone asked you a long time ago that you would be dating your best friend, you would have called them crazy but yet, here you were.

“Y/N?” The door to your shared room opened and Sam popped his face in.

“Hi, babe. What’s up?” You said, setting down the pencil in your hand.

“What are you drawing?” Sam asked, walking further into the room.

“Just you. You know you’re my best muse.” You grinned, watching as Sam made his way over to you. He sat next to you on the bed and watched you pick up where you left off.

“You know, you’re such a great artist. It’s a shame that you couldn’t have done anything with it.” Sam said with a sigh.

“Sam, I left MIT to be with you. You and your brother needed me and I wasn’t about to turn my best friend down. Besides, who else was going to fix you up after you kicked the worst of the worst. You’re a hero.” You said, looking up at his beautiful hazel eyes.

“I’m not, not really. But I appreciate it,” Sam said with a smile. You got back to drawing and Sam watched you for a few more minutes. “Why are you always drawing me?”

“You know why. Because you’re the…”

“… prettiest boy on Earth.” Sam finished for you. You grinned and nodded, looking at him.

“That you are and I love you.” You said, leaning up. He met you halfway and kissed you. If someone asked you if you would ever find love in your best friend, you would call them crazy. Now, you would call them right because you loved where you are now.


End file.
